


Because my darling it's the rain you love

by gillovnyaf



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Gillovny, Kissing in the Rain, Love, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillovnyaf/pseuds/gillovnyaf
Summary: It was late afternoon when the IWTB outdoors shooting had finished, and the last scene to be recorded that day was Mulder and Scully on a boat. David was watching the sunset sat in his trailer when - to his surprise, Gillian appeared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic thinking about the song "The Rain Song" and an old huddy fanfic that I read. I hope you like it. (English it's not my first language)

From my trailer I watched the immensity of a beautiful sea in a late afternoon. The comes and goes of the waves brought me a kind of calmness that I don't know how to explain. A peace of mind that was so surreal. That intense blue reminded me of the color of _her_ eyes and I could delve into unforgettable memories. Time will pass by and those moments, or should I say, _she_ will always be with me.

I was so focused on the sunset that I didn't even noticed when the lightly rain began to fall. The small drops were cut by the golden rays of sunshine, I saw the raindrops break apart when they touched the sand while the others joined the waters of the incredible sea in front of me.

A raindrop fell on the tip of my nose when I moved from trailer's doors tep the step, and it reminded of what _she_ had told me earlier, before the shooting ending while she was looking at the sky inside the boat next to me.

The rain was heavy watering the sand around my bare feet.

I closed my eyes and I really wished she was there with me. When I opened my eyes it was like I was seeing a mirage in the middle of a desert. I saw someone... And to my surprise and luck that divine mirage was _my little_ Gillian walking down the beach, walking in the rain that seemed to be falling exclusively for her.

The thick drops fell on her light cotton dress making it transparent as it got wetter. The fabric adhered to the curves of her body showing all her perfection - casting a spell on me.

 _My sweet_ Gillian opened her arms with her palms up. Her eyes could feel the rain fall on her beautiful face. As if in a trance I watched the water dripping on her, bathing her neck and disappearing into the curves of her perfect breasts.

The last rays of sunshine that still crossed the rain would hit the white skin of her shoulders reflecting her light in my eyes.

My gaze continued along the water path that was made on her body and like a waterfall I saw the water traveling upon her skin and her abdomen drew my attention as it moved up and down in a soft breath wrinkling the wet and transparent fabric on her skin. At that moment I felt jealous of the rain exploring her body, I wanted to be the water so I could do the same.

My God, how beautiful _my Gillian_ was. Sometimes I wondered if she was real. If I was worthy of having her so close to me all these years.

Suddenly I saw her hands raising her dress up above her knees, her bare feet sank into the damp sand as her body moved in a smooth dance in the rain. The rain she loved so much.

Her long wet red hair stuck to her lanky neck. Her shaped thighs were visible to my sinful eyes. That was how I felt - a sinner, when an intense desire invaded my mind. I realized that I was also getting wet when I felt the rain on me and I didn't even notice when my feet took me from my trailer to hers.

And like a dream I was right there next to her, watching her spinning around with a huge smile on her lips and looking straight into my eyes.

My heart stopped at the moment those blue eyes reached for mine, I can say that it actually stopped. Her eyes stole the beats from my heart.

She really had cast a spell on me with her dance.

I walked towards her and I could smell the perfume her wet skin exhaled, that was when I realized how much I wanted and needed to taste her flesh and her love. My body and my soul needed it.

Without believing she was really there, that it wasn't just a fantasy, I put my hands on her shoulders and I felt her wet skin shiver at my touch. She moved her hands along my chest and laid them on my face. I couldn't resist the urge to feel her closer to me, I pulled her body nearer in a tight hug and brought my face closer to hers.

I felt my breath failing as her lips trembled slightly close to mine. I calmed them with mine and made my way through them with my tongue tasting the warm familiar inside of her mouth. The rain invaded our kiss opening the way for passion and preparing our body for love.

My body moved to the side of my trailer and as I leaned her on it I could finally recognize her body with my hands. My lips slid down the damp skin of her neck licking and sucking its taste, tasting her delicate skin with my mouth hungry for her love. I lowered her cleavage exposing her breasts. The fallen drops from the tips of her hair dared to slide on that delicate part of her body and my eyes followed every movement her breasts made as she was breathing. I dared to touch them and saw her shudder with the touch of my hands .

I kept my eyes closed as my lips made a trail between her voluminous breasts, I heard her moan as my mouth hovered over her nipple and felt it hard against my tongue, I closed my lips around it, flicking it and sucking it deeper into my mouth.

She tightly held my hair as my cheeks sucked harder on the sweet taste of her nipple. I pressed her against the trailer as my mouth claimed more of her beautiful breasts, and as much as I tasted them, it never seemed to be enough.

I lowered my hand down her body lifting her dress and invading the inside of her legs, my fingers caught the thin lace that covered the pleasure of her wet intimacy. I was so hungry for her that as I felt my fingers ripping the lace, I saw I couldn't measure the intensity of my desire. I stopped the vigorous movement of my lips on her breasts as I saw her naked intimacy through my eyes.

When I hesitated, my Gillian pulled me and wrapped me in another overwhelming kiss, and in the blink of an eye my zipper was lowered and I felt her little fingers free me in an exciting massage. My fingers deepened again between her legs and I felt the warmth and moisture of her desire on my finger. I couldn't resist the need to taste her, I put my wet fingers into my mouth and delighted in the sweetness of her intimacy.

She also gave in to that intense passion when she moved towards my mouth and kissed me, tasting herself on my lips. Her tongue seemed to desperately search for all the libido on my lips, her right leg wrapped around mine, I broke the kiss and held my penis that pulsed with desire to taste her wet flesh, to feel what it would be like to be inside the woman who I always secretly desired.

I looked into her eyes when I finally penetrated her and watched her pupils react with pleasure. She squeezed and tightened herself tightly around my penis while the beautiful rain still wet our bodies wrapped by a in and out rhythm. Her small body slid to the side of the trailer as I pounced on it.

I think I can confess that I was afraid at that time. Afraid of never being able to live without tasting her body once again and her passion. Afraid that the rain would wash _my_ Gillian away.

I buried my face in her neck as I felt my penis slowly invade the inside of _my mirage called Gillian_.

Her hands moved into my coat and her nails scratched the skin of my chest increasing my pleasure as I invaded her body. I hit the trailer hard with one of my hands trying to find some balance as I thrusted harder.

Her moans... delicious sounds that were music to my ears. I felt my body going into ecstasy and my heart race inside my chest. I looked into her blue eyes and saw her dilated pupils as I heard the sounds of pleasure out of her parted lips. Her hands gripped my back and I felt her nails dig into my skin, increasing my pleasure to the point that I couldn't resist any longer and it was at that moment I spilled myself inside her.

I held my little Gillian's body tightly in my arms and we stayed like this for a while, hugging each other until our bodies calmed down. When our eyes meet again I could see the love of my life smiling at me. And at that moment I was sure we would never be the same again.


End file.
